


Big Chair

by ArtieKirk (Londonut)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonut/pseuds/ArtieKirk
Summary: “但就算英国也没法做到这一点。”他近乎暴躁地抓上王耀的脖颈，节奏越来越快，语气带着些绝望，“我一直都知道。他现在听我说话也只是因为我的权力凌驾在他之上，所有人都是这样，所有人。”他吻上王耀，唇舌粗鲁地在对方的口腔里搅动着，“但不是你。”松开对方的唇，手指在王耀泛着水光的鲜艳唇瓣上抚摸着，阿尔弗雷德看向他的眼睛。但即使呼吸相融、肌肤相贴，他也依旧不懂对方眼里的神情，“你明白吗，不是你。”他只好一直掐着身下人白皙纤细的脖颈一遍一遍质问着，“王耀，为什么不是你？”





	Big Chair

“我饿了。”从机场开向城中心的轿车上，阿尔弗雷德突然转身对身边的西装革履的男人说。

 

正低头审阅明天谈判文件的财政部部长抬头莫名其妙地看了他一眼。“美国先生。”他最终说，声音带着些隐隐的不确定，“现在已经很晚了，不如我们先回酒店——”

 

“我不管。”阿尔弗雷德冷淡地说，往上拉了拉他那件从二战起就开始穿的飞行员夹克的衣领，“我饿了。”

 

其实是因为他根本不想来到这里。窗外的北京依旧灯火透明；即使在晚上，透过高速公路两旁的橙色灯光也能隐隐看出颗粒状的雾。加上就处在春夏换季的天气，阿尔弗雷德只觉得胸闷、气短，手脚发凉。

 

特朗普临时起意加他进这个谈判小组也不过是为了不让他待在华盛顿而已。开玩笑，好像他想待着一样——建国历史上第一次出现和他叫板声音最猛烈的上司，从他上任起的医疗法案改革开始，每次阿尔弗雷德被叫进圆形办公室时每次都又恼怒又战战兢兢。

 

“阿尔弗雷德。”一头假发的总统先生先是曲意奉承式地问他好，“你和中国关系怎么样？”

 

一个陷阱，阿尔弗雷德当然明白。无论他如何回答，对方都会找到合适的理由把他派遣出去。

 

“我不知道呢。”蓝眼睛的人形国家冷淡地回应道，“我猜到20世纪为止都挺好的吧。哦不对，我真蠢，我怎么忘记了1900年我还去他家抢了他一把呢。”对着自家上司摆出一副假笑，“但那之后我猜就开始变好了。世界战争那时候，直到——哎，我居然忘了，他之后叛依了社会主义——”

 

特朗普的手指不耐烦地敲着桌子，“阿尔弗雷德——”

 

“但那也没持续多长时间，对吧？”阿尔弗雷德带着些怒气继续强硬地叙述道，“他和苏联马上就闹掰了。在那之后我们关系一直都还行，直到最近，好像我们之间在打一场贸易战来着，是谁提出来的？不妨提点我一下，先生，我记性好像不太好——”

 

“阿尔弗雷德！”

 

“我都没说是你。”阿尔弗雷德眼睛都懒得看他，一直低头盯着房间中心圆形地毯上的白头鹰看，“我只是想告诉那个提出这个鬼主意的人，自己干的蠢事自己负责。而我，”眼神往上瞟，终于对上了对方阴沉的视线，“更乐意去关心一下劳工部最近关于最低薪酬的法案实施得怎么样了。恕我不能奉——”

 

“你必须得去。”

 

“凭什么？”阿尔弗雷德转身嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，“我去不去北京参加这个谈判该是我的个人选择。加上你不是已经派了你的两个好伙计，Mnuchin和Ross，去吗？”

 

“你不懂。”总统先生因烦恼脸色变得越发黄了，“这次谈判难度挺大，或许你可以和对方的人形国家打打感情牌——”

 

“不可能。”阿尔弗雷德的语气斩钉截铁，“如果没有别的事的话，先生，我就——”

 

“你可能没理解我的意思，琼斯先生。”特朗普十指交叉，胳膊肘顶在那张英国橡木制成的Resolute desk上，看着他的眼神格外尖锐。

 

像极了他小时候英国厉色训斥他的样子。

 

“这不是协商。这是命令。”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

因此他最终还是妥协了。而现在，车上又面临着另一个僵局。

 

Mnuchin依旧苦口婆心地试图说服他不要在一个陌生国家的半夜下车独自觅食，而最终还是一旁的商务部部长出来当和事佬解决了这个问题：

 

“Steven，”已经八十岁、和阿尔弗雷德打过更长时间交道的老人笑眯眯地说——但阿尔弗雷德都懒得戳穿他笑容底下那些算计和小心思了，“阿尔弗雷德只是想吃巨无霸汉堡和麦旋风了，是吧，阿尔弗雷德？”他哄孩子的语气令人作呕，但为了尽快摆脱这种难受的氛围阿尔弗雷德也只好点了点头敷衍了事，“麻烦开到最近的24小时麦当劳店吧，司机先生。”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德掏了掏夹克衫的口袋，望了望眼前菜单告示板上他一个都看不懂的象形文字，冷汗直流。

 

他典型美国式的、藐视其他一切文化的傲慢最终还是搬起石头砸了他自己的脚。他忘了他自己根本看不懂这个国家的文字——这还不是重点，全世界麦当劳的菜单都大同小异，但他全然忘记了他钱包里根本没有一张能在中国刷的信用卡。美国政府给他的黑卡在本土刷是没有上限的，是的，但他偏偏忘记了这条规则根本不适用于别的国家。更糟的是，他在匆匆出行时根本忘记了中国的货币和他不一样——当然不一样了，这是常识，但他在世界其他地方从来没遇到过美元不能用这种问题。好吧，仅限于欧洲、北美和那些东南亚国家。好像他会去别的国家度假似的，中东那些枪子儿恨不得在他的脑袋上开个孔呢。

 

但现实就是这样：他，美利坚合众国的人形代表，站在麦当劳的点餐台前，盯着自己完全不熟悉的文字写成的菜单，束手无策。

 

正当他在琢磨怎样才能下载在他前面的小姑娘那个扫一扫二维码就能拿到吃的的手机应用时，他的身后响起一声带着明显中国口音的英语，

 

"Are you in line?"

 

他确实没排在队里。阿尔弗雷德有些沮丧道，"ah, sorry, go ahead..." 一边让开。但当他一边暗衬现在中国人的英语水平真是突飞猛进一边瞟向那人的脸时，两人都瞬间惊呆了。

 

“中——王耀？”

 

“美国？”

 

“你怎么会在这里？”两人齐齐发声。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“真的谢谢你。”阿尔弗雷德一边拿着汉堡狼吞虎咽一边含混不清地说，“不过你怎么会在这儿？”

 

“需要我提醒你吗？这是我家的首都。”简单穿了件T恤搭线衫、腿上是宽松的运动裤的人形国家不自然地扭了扭头，伸手摘下黑发上的发圈在脑后重新把头发挽成了个松松的结。

 

“我是说，在这儿。”金头发的国家戳了戳麦乐鸡盒上的M标识，“是什么非逼你在半夜吃麦记不可的？虽然……”他悻悻地扫了一眼周围的人群，即使是半夜里，店里依旧充斥了稀稀拉拉的客人和对话声，“北京真特么人多。”

 

对方立即回嘴，“纽约不也一样吗？不夜城。”

 

“非常抱歉，但过去一年我大部分时间都住在华盛顿，而且我得告诉你，那完全不一样。”阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，“小、安静、娱乐活动多还有格调，除了夏天能让人凭空蒸发的温度外，我都忘了它曾经是一片沼泽地——”

 

“回答你的问题。”王耀及时打断他，“这几天我就住在这附近。我饿了，周围没有开的餐馆。”

 

“哦。”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，对对方突然诚实的语调突然不知道如何回应。说实话，这也不是他想象中这次和中国见面的方式：在中/南/海的某个会议厅里，坐在他对面的中国神情正式而疏离，身上的西装在灯下闪出冷漠的光来。而他眼前的这个中国甚至能称得上“自然”：一脸不耐烦地应付他、打着哈欠的小表情，就像普通人面对麻烦该有的反应。窗外北京的街道依旧川流不息，王耀就像一个寻常的中国人一样说话，反倒是阿尔弗雷德这个金发碧眼的洋人在这背景里显得格格不入。

 

“换你说了，”一阵沉默后王耀开口，“你为什么在这儿？”

 

“得了吧。”阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，拣了根薯条沾了沾番茄酱就往嘴里送，“你会不知道？”这不就是你这几天都住在城里的原因吗。

 

王耀会意，也懒得和他拐弯抹角打太极了，“所以，”挑了挑眉，一脸“你小子真敢啊”的表情，指尖敲了敲麦当劳廉价的木头餐桌，“2000亿美元？”

 

“你已经看过文件了？”

 

“哈哈。”黑头发的国家毫无幽默感地对他干笑两声，“我真的就是那种在第二天会议前都不看文件的人啊。何况，”他晃了晃手上的手机，上面CNN breaking news和FT news alert的标识异常显眼，“早就满世界都是这个新闻了。”

 

“我还以为你们家的防火墙会挡住这些呢。”

 

“还没到这两个网站。另外，防火墙的目的是不让国民知道这些‘无用’信息。”王耀冷淡道，放下手机，“但不幸的是，我们大家都知道，这些信息在对的人手里其实非常管用。”

 

至于对方的语气有几分真，或者他所指的“对的人”是谁，阿尔弗雷德也无法确定。说实话，直到现在他都无法理解这个东方古国的想法，不像他和亚瑟的相处——对方大部分的小心思他都清楚得和明镜似的。

 

阿尔弗雷德也不知道对方能独善其身多久。毕竟这个世界已经民粹主义横行遍地，对方这种手段以巩固统治的长久性，是他也不敢妄加揣测。

 

“那是策略。”他最终说。

 

“不好意思，在中国，我们称这种‘策略’叫‘菜市场大妈的砍价方法’。”中国似乎对谈论这种话题倒是毫无顾忌。吸了一口可乐，眼睛瞟向别处，“至于加不加‘无理取闹’这个形容词倒是见仁见智。不得不说，你家总统的外交方式真是独树一帜。”

 

“我能说什么？”阿尔弗雷德对他假笑，握着可乐杯的手举起来做了个投降的动作，“我们都以他为傲。”

 

“你们确实该是。”王耀咬着吸管，眼神明显被娱乐到地看着他。两人就这么对视着，过了半晌，王耀低头看了看手机，

 

“是我说得太多了。”黑眼睛的男人清了清嗓子，开始收拾餐盘上的垃圾，“我们本该明天谈判的时候见的。现在也不早了，恕我失陪——”

 

“你等等！”

 

王耀有些恼地端着餐盘回头看他，阿尔弗雷德这才注意到他脚上穿的居然是双老爹款、脏兮兮的运动鞋。但和法国不一样的是，他知道王耀穿这样的鞋可不是因为什么潮流，因此突然又笑了起来。王耀对他努了努嘴，一脸“你又怎么了有话快说”的表情。

 

“……我没钱回去。我是说，去酒店。”

 

逆着餐厅里惨白惨白的廉价白炽灯光，王耀对他挑了挑眉，

 

“是吗。”对方语气轻柔，明显不太相信阿尔弗雷德的话，“我怎么知道你不是借着这个借口想上我的床呢。”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“我都不知道可乐还有让人醉酒的功效，一路上步子都轻了。”床上王耀在喘息间隙还不忘嘲讽他两句。阿尔弗雷德对他翻了个白眼，起身脱了身上的T恤衫，继续欺身吻上他，“你们老人家嘴都这么毒的吗？”

 

“你指什么？”

 

“你刚才说那句话的语气，”阿尔弗雷德吻过他的脖颈和锁骨，不满地在对方的乳/尖上咬了一口，“和英国一模一样。”

 

黑发的国家喘息着笑了一声，手指插进身上男人的金发，“想他了？”

 

“虽然听上去令人惊讶，但没有。”美国从他的小腹上抬头，分开他的双腿，一边低下头伸出舌头撬开他的牙关湿吻他，王耀的舌尖瞬间带上了碳酸饮料的酸甜味。中国男人舒服地呻/吟着，按住对方的后颈抬头加深了这个吻，肌肤交融，相互摩擦的阴茎也逐渐硬起来，

 

“我们——唔嗯——真的好久没做过了。”他在两人不得不分开换气时喃喃道，“上次都是什么时候了？”

 

“五六十年前吧。”阿尔弗雷德吸吮着他的耳垂，一手抬着他的大腿，另一手的指尖在他收缩着的后穴上流连。王耀因为对方的碰触而感到身体越发热了，嘴上的调笑依旧没停，“对啊，就是你教唆我离开苏联、叛依资本主义那时——嘶——候——”敏感的臀部肌肤碰到凉凉的金属物瞬间倒吸了一口气。阿尔弗雷德对着手上的婚戒咒骂了一声，不耐烦地把它从手指上拽下来握在手心里，

 

“这玩意儿从来没他妈干过一件好事。”

 

“什么，你和你亲爱的英国的婚戒吗？”王耀调笑着说。他本来想伸手接过那枚戒指放在床头，没想到阿尔弗雷德直接翻了个白眼，扬手就把戒指扔到了房间的某个角落。

 

“满意了？”他对王耀挑眉，褪去戒指的手指不由分说地直接插入对方的身体。

 

“我可——嘶，你给我轻一点——没叫你这么做。”王耀直接点出来。缺乏润滑的肠壁被摩擦得生疼，他顿时吃痛地叫了一声，咬着嘴唇伸手狠狠地拧着阿尔弗雷德上臂对方在他身体里才稍微温柔了一些，“到时候找不到戒指没法回去交差别说你在我这儿待过。”

 

“求之不得。”阿尔弗雷德再次俯身细细吮吻着他的下唇，额头上因情热而浮上一层薄薄的汗珠，“我正好找个借口说把它给丢了。”

 

“吵架了？”

 

“从来没吵过，他不敢，我也懒得费劲。”阿尔弗雷德扶着自己早已硬得不行的巨物慢慢进入他的身体，顿时舒服地叹息了一声，

 

“这就是作为超级大国最他妈不好的一点。”他在王耀身体里缓慢地抽插着，两只手依旧强硬地撑开王耀的大腿，后者被迫在他的身下一抽一抽地跟着他的节奏扭动身体，“每个人都想来分一杯羹。我知道这很可笑，期待有人因为我是‘阿尔弗雷德’而喜欢我，而不是因为我是他们以为强大的‘美国’——”

 

“但就算英国也没法做到这一点。”他近乎暴躁地抓上王耀的脖颈，节奏越来越快，语气带着些绝望，“我一直都知道。他现在听我说话也只是因为我的权力凌驾在他之上， **所有人** 都是这样，所有人。”

 

他吻上王耀，唇舌粗鲁地在对方的口腔里搅动着，“但不是你。”松开对方的唇，手指在王耀泛着水光的鲜艳唇瓣上抚摸着，阿尔弗雷德看向他的眼睛。但即使呼吸相融、肌肤相贴、唇齿相依，他也依旧不懂对方眼里的神情，“你明白吗，不是你。”他只好一直掐着身下人白皙纤细的脖颈一遍一遍质问着，“ **王耀，为什么不是你？** ”

 

即使在这场令人目眩神迷的性爱中，王耀的眼神依旧清明。即使嘴上一直发出舒服的呻/吟、身体发热，黑眼睛也没染上一分情/欲该有的浑浊。

 

“不是我。”他最终说，手指慢慢滑过对方汗湿的额发，“当然不是我。”

 

他之后再没说话，伸手抱住身上的大男孩。对方在他体内高潮时把头深深埋入他的肩窝处，随即摊下来，身形颤抖着。过了一会儿，王耀感受到自己的脖颈一阵湿热。

 

但那并不是他的汗液作祟。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德从王耀的身上翻下来，努力地平复着自己的呼吸，一只手依旧搂着对方的肩。

 

身体还带着刚才肌肤相亲的燥热，黑头发的国家犹豫了一会儿后也将头放在那片健壮的胸膛上，安静地聆听着对方的心跳。

 

一片寂静里，阿尔弗雷德忽然笑了一声，“他们该急死了，这么晚我都没回酒店。”

 

“所以呢？”

 

“没有所以。”手缓缓地抚摸着身上人的脖颈，金头发的国家在对方的发旋处落下一吻，“睡吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

历史、意识形态、利害关系，对彼此可能永远无法和解的偏见，外人的教唆，到最后都化为一样刻在骨子里的顽固和执着。

 

 

 

 

……

 

 

_Don't you know that it's hard, quite_

_In the time of confusion_

_To tell you that I love you?_

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

结果他们就真没有谈出个卵来（雾

就是故事发生的时间线那几天写的。故意拖了一段时间再发，主要原因是虽然我一直挺喜欢这对儿的但写的过程依旧无比别扭和尴尬（。）改了也不见好，就算了。

千岁老人老王果然还是适合一直单身 ~~该爽的时候再找人爽爽~~ 比较好。 ~~前排的亚瑟·柯克兰先生可以来领走他的小朋友了~~

 

一点尾注：

【2000亿美元】：虽然我觉得这种实事不需要再解释了，但：[扩展阅读1](http://money.cnn.com/2018/05/03/news/economy/china-us-trade-talks-beijing-start/index.html)，[扩展阅读2](https://www.ft.com/content/d0eb3e4a-4f77-11e8-a7a9-37318e776bab)

财政和商务部长都是现实中的真实人物。其实老王前一天就知道协商条款和“全世界都知道了”这个设定是非常bug的，但我懒得改了（溜）

 

【Big Chair这个名字】：……还是一首歌名。我真的超不会起标题，所以每次总把想起来的歌名给用上，虽然这首歌的歌词也挺……米耀的吧（。）文中最后一段是，还有： 

> Here we go, fast and slow
> 
> On the big chair
> 
> But we don't know where we're going
> 
> On the big chair
> 
> You see, it could've been me instead of you
> 
> It could've been me if I wanted to
> 
> But it wasn't
> 
> So we'll have to face the truth

谁没有尝试过韬光养晦却被硬推上世界第一交椅的呢。阿米当年不也practise过isolationism吗

 

【麦当劳小姑娘的手机应用】：阿米！微信支付宝支付了解一下！（）

讲真，老王有移动支付，亚瑟有contactless，而阿米呢？好像只有一个还待普及的apple pay……………………

没说这不好。只是，啧（被领着领子丢了出去）

 

【关于阿米扔戒指】：我很想让他这么做很久了！（我是友军别打）说实话，国设特殊关系除了一开始打了一下感情牌外都是权力和命令和服从，也毫无浪漫可言

这种意义上来说亚瑟该是糟糠妻一般的角色，而来自于势均力敌的竞争的肾上腺素是阿米迫切需要从其他人身上寻找到的，在这篇里是王耀。

 

最后，谢谢你读到这里。


End file.
